Kiss the Rain
by Jeka Kamijou
Summary: Para cualquier adolescente de quince años, aquella etapa no era la más sencilla. Los cambios, las idas y venidas de tan caótica época creaban un conflicto en cualquier persona. Y el tema que más provocaba este tipo de problemas: El amor. Por que una tarde lluviosa podría desatar los sentimientos que ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser... [AU] [Finalizado]
**Nota de autor:** Se supone que debería escribir el próximo capítulo de "Pequeños detalles" pero simplemente no me logro adaptar al próximo personaje y en mi vagancia(?), mientras escuchaba a Yimura y cierta composición, (Sobra decir que es mi favorita y que se titula igual que este fanfic). La idea vino a mi mente mientras trabajaba "arduamente" (nótese el sarcasmo). Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de las magníficas CLAMP con las que mantengo una relación amor-odio(?). Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Una tarde lluviosa**

 _Capítulo único_

Una joven corría bajo la intensa lluvia que ese día se había desatado en la pequeña ciudad donde vivía. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y parecía ser cierto.

Huía de una triste realidad.

Para cualquier adolescente de quince años, aquella etapa no era la más sencilla. Los cambios, las idas y venidas de tan caótica época creaban un conflicto en cualquier persona. Y el tema que más provocaba este tipo de problemas: _El amor._

Sí, aquel sentimiento que todo el mundo definía dependiendo de como lo viviera o hubiese vivido. Tantas definiciones y sinónimos para describir aquella emoción que era más grande que las cuatro letras que la componían.

Todo había empezado un mes atrás, cuando se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba enamorada y no de cualquier persona, sino de su amigo de la infancia y vecino. ¿Cuando había sucedido? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Sólo un día se dio cuenta que a veces lo observaba a la distancia cuando estaba jugando fútbol o hablando con sus amigos. Y desde ese día empezó a evitar pasar mucho tiempo a solas. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar furiosamente debido al nerviosismo. No sabía como actuar desde ese momento frente a él y el rubor solía cubrir su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo.

No quería arruinar su amistad por algún desliz de su mente, así que decidió poner distancia entre ellos. Su amigo no entendía el porque su repentino alejamiento y ella tampoco se lo explicó, necesitaba poner orden sus sentimientos antes de cometer una locura. ¿Qué tal sí toda esa confusión era a causa de una mala percepción de sus emociones? Al principio le costó deshacerse de las viejas costumbres que compartía con él, como el caminar juntos a casa después de la escuela. Gracias a su amiga lo había logrado buscando un pretexto creíble. Su mejor amiga fue su tabla de salvación cuando por fin decidió decir que le gustaba y mucho _Li Shaoran_. Ella no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando le escuchó decir eso en voz alta, más bien le dijo que le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta y que todo estaría bien. Ella no entendió que le quiso decir con eso pero el que Tomoyo le dijera que era obvia la atracción que sentía le hizo sentir pánico... ¿Qué pasaría si Shaoran también notó sus sentimientos y los ignoró deliberadamente? ¿Sería que él no sentía lo mismo que ella?

Las dudas y el miedo le hicieron querer esconderse debajo de una gran y enorme piedra para no volver a salir jamás. Tomoyo le dijo que no se preocupara, que sólo las personas que la conocían bien podrían haberse dado cuenta... ¡Pero él la conocía perfectamente! Su amiga la tranquilizó diciendo que su miedo no tenía fundamento, ella había observado a Li y sabía que él no estaba enterado de sus sentimientos. Un poco más calmada por las palabras de la peligra, decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dejó olvidado el tema en el fondo de su mente. Después de todo, de las dos, Tomoyo era la más madura y analítica en cuestiones de estudiar el comportamiento de las personas a su alrededor.

* * *

¿Y cómo es que llegó a estar corriendo en medio de la calle en bajo la torrencial lluvia?

Fácil, había decidido salir de compras sola. Se había levantado relativamente temprano (teniendo en cuenta que a ella las sábanas se le pegaban y no la dejaban levantar de la cama hasta pasadas las once de la mañana los días libres), había desayunado, bañado y arreglado. Todo pintaba para ser un bonito domingo, el clima pese a estar nublado era fresco y se agradecía después de días de intenso calor.

Caminaba distraídamente por las tiendas, deteniéndose frente algunas vitrinas que contenían algo que le llamara la atención hasta que una cabellera color chocolate atrajo su mirada como si se tratase de un imán. Inmediatamente supo quien era y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro. Shaoran estaba bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Vestía unos jeans algo desgastados, una camisa de corte chino color verde olivo de manga corta y unos converse color negro. Esa semana había sido sencilla la tarea de evitarlo debido a que él se encontraba inusualmente ocupado con las asignaciones escolares. Decidió que sería una buena idea acercase y saludarlo, quizás pasar un par de horas con él no parecía mal plan ese día.

Dio un par de pasos y alzó la mano para llamar su atención pero antes de que el nombre de su amigo saliera de sus labios, una chica se le acercó al él y lo saludó amistosamente, _muy_ amistosamente para su gusto. Vio que Shaoran le devolvía el gesto de igual forma y reía ante algo que la chica pelinegra le decía, después de ello el castaño posó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros con mucha familiaridad. Como si sintiera su mirada, Shaoran alzó su vista y la vio. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundo y él le sonrió en modo de saludo y gritó su nombre para llamarla. La chica salió de su burbuja y negó con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente en el sentido contrario donde escuchó provenir la voz de su amigo que le volvía a llamar.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta creyendo que él sentiría lo mismo que ella?

Sï, después de ver a Shaoran con otra chica que no era ella, descubrió lo que era estar celosa y con ello lo que sentía por él salió a la luz: Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él y este parecía tener a alguien más en su corazón. Lo que más le dolió es que siendo amigos como lo eran, él nunca le mencionara la existencia de dicha persona.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente anunciando que la ansiada lluvia que había amenzado durante todo el transcurso de la mañana, caería en cualquier momento. Decidió ir a su casa para poder desahogar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Una mano sujetó su antebrazo y no necesitó ver a la persona para saber quien era. Las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos salieron sin su permiso.

― ¿Sakura?― Preguntó el castaño al ver que ella estaba sumida en un mutismo absoluto.― Te llamé hace un momento y no me hiciste caso― Tomó su rostro por la barbilla y le obligó a verlo― ¿Qué sucede?― Preguntó alarmado al ver las lágrimas de ella rodando por sus mejillas― ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te llevo al doctor?― En ese momento él la sujetaba por los hombros y el pánico en sus ojos color chocolate oscuro hicieron que sintiera una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

― No pasa nada― contestó ella quedamente mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas.― Estoy bien― trató de sonreír pero supo que sólo dibujó una mueca rara al ver como los ojos de Shaoran le decían " _¡No te creo nada!_ ".

― ¿Entonces por qué lloras?― Insistió, quitando sus manos de su rostro para poder verla.

― Me entró una basura en el ojo, el aire está muy fuerte― Respondió. Sabía que mentir no era lo suyo pero se negaba a decirle la razón de su llanto.

― ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ― Le gritó. Muy pocas veces él le había alzado la voz y eso hizo que algo explotara en su interior. Una rabia que nunca había sentido en su corta vida.

― ¡Y a ti que rayos te importa lo que me pase! ― Lo golpeó en le pecho para alejarlo de ella. ― Estabas muy bien acompañado. No sé siquiera porque has venido detrás de mi pero no necesito tu lástima.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas? ― Él trató de acercase de nuevo pero ella lo empujó con ambas manos para mantener la distancia.

― Te vi, Li. No sé quien sea esa chica que de seguro debe estar esperándote. Anda, ve con ella y déjame tranquila.

― ¿Desde cuando me llamas Li? Sakura, de verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien? ¿No se supone que somos amigos?― Preguntó furiosamente la castaña. ― Quizás si hubieras tenido la decencia de decirme no estuviera llorando por tu culpa.

― ¿Qué estoy saliendo con alguien?― Shaoran la veía como si tuviera tres cabezas ― ¿Qué lloras por mi culpa? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Sakura sintió una tremendas ganas de estamparle una cachetada pero se contuvo. No era una persona violenta pero esa situación estaba sacando lo peor de ella y multiplicándolo por mil. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de darle la espalda e ignorarlo. No tenía caso pelear por lo que pasaba. Él nunca le había insinuado que quisiera algo más que su amistad y ella es la única que tenía sentimientos por él. Además lo que menos quería era perder su amistad aunque en esos momentos es lo que menos le importaba. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, llorar y dormir. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente estaría mejor y más tranquila. Tendría que pensar una buena excusa para su comportamiento extraño pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Sí no, pediría consejo a Tomoyo. Ella sabría que hacer.

No logró dar más de tres pasos cuando una mano la tomó por el hombro y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

Shaoran pasó de estar sorprendido a enojado. Sus ojos se oscurecían cuando sus emociones le sobrepasaban, se tornaban como aquel cielo que en esos momentos estaba completamente negro. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos. Los dos se miraron fijamente mientras el agua empezaba a humedecer sus cuerpos.

― ¿Qué hice para hacerte llorar? ― Preguntó.

― ¡Nada! ― Le gritó en respuesta.

― ¿Entonces por qué dices eso? ― Respondió de igual forma.

― Shaoran, por favor, sólo vete y déjame en paz. Mañana prometo hablar contigo tranquilamente pero no me obligues ahora, en este momento simplemente no puedo y quizás diga algo de lo que me arrepienta el resto de mi vida.― Suplicó la chica. Sabía que si él la seguía presionando para hablar le diría todo y no sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara por el resto de sus días.

― Sakura me estás asustando. Tú nunca te has comportado así. ― No puso resistencia cuando él la envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo protector.

― Por favor, no insistas. ― Pidió. Sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensó ante su respuesta.

― ¿Cómo no quieres que no insista sí veo a mi mejor amiga llorando y diciendo que es mi culpa? Me hace sentir como un cretino.― Le dijo alzándole el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Las lágrimas ahora se fundían con las gotas que caían del cielo.

― ¡No eres un cretino! ― Contestó ofuscada.

― ¡Entonces dime que sucede!― gritó perdiendo el control. Sakura no pudo más y se separó de nueva cuenta. Shaoran la veía enfurecido.

― ¡Lo que sucede es que te quiero! ¡Me di cuenta que me gustas más que un amigo! ¡Te quiero tanto que duele!― Ya estaba, lo había dicho y la cara de incredulidad de Shaoran le dolió como si la hubiera rechazado.

― Yo... ― El castaño trató de hablar pero ella le tapó los labios con dos dedos.

― No tienes la culpa del como me siento. Lamento haberte causado problemas.― Susurró antes de salir corriendo, alejándose de él.

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, corriendo bajo la interminable lluvia. Sus pies sólo hicieron su trabajo por arte de magia y la llevaron a aquel sitio dónde muchas veces había ido con Shaoran. Buscó refugio debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo. En ese momento no servía de nada el esconderse debajo de la copa, ella se encontraba totalmente empapada con el agua. Sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles, necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos que tenía. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien, no en ese instante pero al menos esperaba que pronto cesara aquel dolor lacerante en su pecho.

Se acurrucó contra el pie del árbol y escondió su rostro pegando su frente a sus rodillas. Esperaba no enfermarse por estar mojada por mucho tiempo pero no quería llegar a su casa en esa condición. De seguro su hermano la acosaría con miles de preguntas al ver su lamentable aspecto. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando hasta que sintió como alguien se paraba frente a ella. No alzó su mirada, como le había pasado con anterioridad, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

― Antes de que vuelvas a salir corriendo, déjame decirte un par de cosas ― Pidió una voz. Supo que él se había sentado a su lado para estar a la misma altura que ella. Sakura despegó su frente de donde estaba y lo volteó a ver.

― No tienes que decirme nada. Estaría más feliz sí olvidaras lo que dije hace un rato.

― ¿Cómo podría olvidar lo que dijiste? ― Preguntó mirando sus ojos que de alguna forma la consolaron. ― ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he querido decirte lo mismo?

― ¿Qué?― Exclamó sorprendida. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

― Sakura ― Susurró tiernamente mientras unía su frente con la de ella. La escasa distancia entre sus rostros hacía que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran. Sakura mantenía sus ojos abiertos esperando la continuación de aquella declaración. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones pero su corazón parecía correr un maratón de lo rápido que latía. ― ¿Sabes desde cuando te he querido?

― Yo... ― Intentó hablar pero el chico no le permitió hacerlo.

― Deja que termine de hablar. ― Pidió amablemente. Ella calló mientras escuchaba atentamente.

― Te he querido desde el primer día que te conocí, cuando recién llegué a este país.― Comenzó a relatar. Sakura sólo lo observaba perderse en sus recuerdos esperando escuchar su historia.― ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

― Sí ― Respondió quedamente mientras ella buscaba entre sus propias memorias. ― Recuerdo que mi papá me dijo que iríamos a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.

― Exacto ― Confirmó el castaño ― Ese día estaba molesto con mi madre, habíamos abandonado Hong Kong apresuradamente y yo quería seguir en mi casa, con mi familia y amigos. Mudarte a un país completamente diferente al donde creciste es duro y más si eres un niño de 9 años pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta de mi nueva casa me encontré con la niña más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo perfectamente que me puse tan nervioso que les cerré la puerta en la cara a tu padre y a ti. ― Sakura rio ante ese recuerdo. Ella lejos de ofenderse, volvió a tocar el timbre y después de unos instantes, Ieran Li fue la que abrió la puerta con un Shaoran muy avergonzado detrás de ella.

― ¿Sabes? ― dijo la castaña para llamar la atención del otro. ― Igual me emocioné cuando te vi la primera vez, supe de inmediato que quería ser tu amiga y pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado.

― Lo mismo me pasó a mi. No sabía lo mucho que me gustabas hasta que apareció Hiragizawa ― murmuró molesto. ― Cuando empezaste a juntarte con él, me puse muy celoso y fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que te quería ― Para eso, el castaño se había alejado un poco y colocó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello humedecido detrás de la oreja de su acompañante. Sakura inclinó su cabeza buscando la mano, que fue posada en su mejilla.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?― Le cuestionó con curiosidad perdiéndose en las orbes color chocolate que la veían con cariño. Había sido tan tonta al notar los sentimientos de Shaoran. A pesar de que él no hablara mucho, sus ojos siempre le decían la verdad, como en ese momento que le gritaban cuanto la adoraba.

― Sakura, eres la persona más despistada e ingenua que conozco. Temía que sí te decía lo que sentía no querrías seguir siendo mi amiga y prefiero ser tu amigo a que me eches de tu vida para siempre.

― ¡Nunca haría eso! ― contestó molesta ― Eres la persona más importante para mí ― Con sus manos tomó el rostro de su amigo y tiró de él para volver a juntar sus frentes. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. ― Perdona por tardar en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos respecto a ti.

― No importa el pasado, lo que me hace feliz es que correspondas mis sentimientos en este momento.― La voz de Shaoran era un tenue susurro. ― Te quiero, Sakura Kinomoto. No importa lo torpe que seas, eso no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

― Oye, no soy tan torpe ― dijo entre risas, feliz de poder hablar de lo que sentía con la persona que quería. ― También te quiero, Shaoran Li.― Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una tímida sonrisa en los labios del otro.

Shaoran se levantó de donde estaba y le tendió una mano invitándola a hacer lo mismo. La lluvia seguía cayendo con menor intensidad. Sakura aprovechó el movimiento y rodeó su torso con sus brazos. A pesar de la frialdad del agua, él calor del chico la reconfortó. Él por su parte le devolvió el abrazo y le regaló pequeños besos en la coronilla de su cabeza. Se mecieron en una danza sin música, siguiendo su propio ritmo. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

― Será mejor que volvamos a casa, nos resfriaremos sí seguimos mojados. ― Sakura asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con la tibia mano de Shaoran.

El chico la guió hacía la salida del parque donde se encontraban. Sakura se perdió entre sus pensamientos hasta que recordó lo que la llevó salir corriendo en medio de la tormenta.

― ¿Quién era la chica de hace un rato? ― Preguntó. El joven de cabellos oscuros giró su rostro, viéndola. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

― Era mi prima Mei Ling. Sí no hubieras pasado este mes evitando estar conmigo te habrías enterado que venía en estos días. Junto a nosotros estaban mis hermanas cuando te vi. Sólo que ellas estaban comprando y nosotros salimos a despejarnos. Sabes que detesto ir de compras, pero por Mei Ling lo hice, tenía años que no la veía y la extrañaba. Es mi prima y fue mi mejor amiga durante el tiempo que viví en China. Quiero presentártela. Le he hablado demasiado de ti y me temo tiene mucha curiosidad de conocerte. Espera un largo interrogatorio.

― Lo siento, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y necesitaba un espacio.― Contestó nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con los dedos del otro.― Me encantaría conocerla. ― Agregó sonriendo.

― Espero no te arrepientas luego. Mei es incluso peor que mis hermanas.― Le dijo avergonzado.

Sakura sólo rio ante el comentario del chico y caminó más rápido eliminando la distancia entre ellos.

― Shaoran ― Le llamó. ― Hay algo que olvidaste decirme. O más bien, hacer.

― ¿De qué ha-...?― Shaoran no pudo seguir hablando porque Sakura se había puesto frente a él, parándose de puntillas y había rodeado su cuello con ambos brazos mientras unía sus labios en un tímido beso, el cual no duró más de unos instantes. Cuando se separó, el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

― Oh... ― Fue lo único que logró exclamar el castaño mientras observaba a la chica frente a él, que se ocultaba detrás de sus cabellos debido a la vergüenza.

― Lo siento, yo no... ― El chico le obligó a alzar el rostro, tomándola por la barbilla. Lejos de mostrarse molesto, parecía encantado.

― No lo hice porque creí que era muy pronto ― Le dijo, mientras se inclinaba para volver a unir sus bocas, ahora en un beso un poco más profundo.

Sakura volvió a rodear su cuello y él acercó su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura. Con suavidad y esperando no asustarla con la intensidad de sus emociones. Shaoran incitó con su lengua, dibujando la línea divisora de los labios contrarios para que abriera la boca y tener un contacto más directo. Los dos suspiraron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron a medio camino. El beso les supo a lluvia. Los aromas a tierra y césped húmedo inundaron sus sentidos y los incitaron a prolongar el contacto entre sus labios.

Como sí el cielo estuviera en su contra, el agua comenzó a caer intensamente sobre ellos. Los dos se separaron y a pesar de que el aguacero los cegaba con su fuerza, los dos sonrieron felices al mismo tiempo. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento y sin decir alguna volvieron a tomarse de la mano y caminaron fuera del parque con rumbo a sus hogares.

 _Pero para ellos, no importaba sí era lluvia, sudor o lágrimas, ya estaban empapados y desorientados. Sin paraguas para cubrirlos, caminaron lentamente, mano a mano. Intercambiando algunas historias sin sentido, riéndose, avergozándose y besándose.(1)  
_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No sé en que momento empecé con una idea de escribir algo romántico y se trastornó en ese drama. A veces me pierdo cuando escribo jajajajajaja. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirla. No olviden comentar o agregar a favoritos.

Nos leemos la próxima semana en "Pequeños detalles" (Sí es que lo leen sino no duden en pasarse por ahí)

Bye bye na no da~!

* * *

 **PD:** Les dejo una presentación en vivo del compositor. Con ella fue que me enamoré de esta. El link es el siguiente: youtube(punto)com(slash)watch?v=imGaOIm5HOk (Recuerden sustituir el punto y la barra en el navegador para poder accesar al vídeo)

 _Aclaración_

1.- Ésta frase (realmente no sé como llamarle) Es del acto 5 de Junjou Egoist (Sí, me gusta el Yaoi y sobre todo amo a los Egoist, en especial a cierto profesor histérico), ligeramente adaptada en tercera persona . Es una escena que se desarrolla bajo la lluvia, algo dramática y emotiva. Desde que la leí la primera vez (Hace años), me encantó y siento que se ajustaba a esta historia. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.


End file.
